In The End
by Serenity Tsukino
Summary: My Second Song Fic. Be nice peas....


It starts with one…..  
One thing, I don't know why.   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
  
"Angel, fighting is not the answer. You're a Peacecraft! Not one of those blood-thirst killers!" Relena shouted at me.   
I turned to her and glared.  
  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme.  
To explain in due time  
All I know…  
  
"I was born into this world, the world for destroying peace. I had made the gundams pilots and I to be this way. I run this show, Relena, not you. I am not a Peacecraft. I am Angel Toro, gundam pilot 06." I slowly walked up to her and pulled out my gun.  
She gasped lightly but did not move from her stop in front of her desk. I moved closer, grabbing her neck with my left hand, pointing the gun to her left side of her head with my right.  
"You shall understand, that nothing is in your command. And, so will I."  
  
Time is a valuable thing.  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
  
  
"We should put to stop to this Heero, we do not have much time left." Trowa said to me, as I stared out the window at the battle before us.  
"Hmm." I shrugged my shoulder and kept gazing out the glass window.  
  
The Clock ticks life away.  
Its so unreal…  
Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window.  
  
Within a second of me blinking I saw a flash of light cut right through the battle. And there, all in white and silver, the angelic wings spread out, somewhat, almost cradling the broken floating pieces of mobile suits, was Angel Wing Zero.  
"Angel…" I whispered softly as the other gundams pilots joined me at the window.  
The way she battle, you could tell was better than I could ever done. She taught me how to move, feel and put emotion with my gundam. Her moves we so unreal…like, her and her gundam we one in all the same.  
"It is time." I said coldly, at last.  
The others nodded and we headed out for battle.  
  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know.  
Wasted it all just to,  
Watch you go…  
  
The battle was rough, we had to keep our minds on new mobiles we never seen before, or battled in our lives. Angel was the only one able to predict their moves.  
We were in groups of twos. Angel & Heero. Trowa & I. Duo & Wu-fei. Angel's and Heero's movements we like one. They could able to fight like twins, know what move they shall make. But you can tell Angel was the ring leader. She was our ring leader. The sister, the mother, the best friend we grew to know…and love. She was the soul of the group, if you said we had souls. But soon as we started to master the mobile suits they backed off as another but huger mobile suits came out.  
It was dark, purple and black. More like a type of Eypon, but more like Wu-fei's, you really could not tell.  
"06! Step forward! Your battle is with me!" Another female voice shouted out.  
On my screen I saw Angel grin and she moved her gundam forward to the Dark Mobile suit. As Heero is, he was about to follow until AWZ's wing raises up in a warning not to infear. Heero obey, we knew he made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tired,  
It all feel apart.  
What it meant to me will eventually,  
Be a memory,   
Of a time when…  
  
"Angel!" Wu-fei cried out.  
My eye couldn't bear to watch but they could not turn away. This mysterious Mobile suit fighter was just as good as Angel, but it prove they were no match for each other. But Angel knew only one move, that the other would never play. Destruction of herself and the other fighter.   
Angel grabs from behind the Dark Mobile Suit and wraps AWZ' wings around it, so it could not escaped. Within seconds her screen popped up on mine.  
"Hey…" She smiled at me.  
"Hey…" I could only answer back.  
"Watch my boys alright? You guys mean everything to me. It's in your hands now."  
"No…" I was shaking.  
"Shh…it's alright."  
"You can't. That is my job…" I leaned forward a bit.  
"Don't make this harder for me Hee-chan!" I saw her eyes lit up with tears.  
She never called 'Hee-chan', only that time we-  
"Bye my love." Was her last words, until her screen went black.  
My main screen grew bigger again and I saw through the wings, light from inside.  
"No….Angel…stop it! Please no!" I heard Quatre shouted.  
"She can't be…" Trowa whispered over the radio.  
"What…a fool…" Wu-fei's voice stammered.  
Before I knew it, her gundam and the Dark Mobile Suit were nothing but two skeleton and pieces. I breathed deeply and smashed my fist on to the dashboard.   
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I tired so hard  
And got so far.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
And lose it all.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
It was the only thing I could do. This was a danger to the world, the colonies, to Heero and the others. I knew she was working for Relena, it was shown to me as she revealed herself to me.  
"Ahhh….Stormy Finaleight. It has been a while, my friend." I grinned as she smiled back at me from the screen.  
She flicked her blue, white high-light  
ted hair back. "I am no friend to you, Peacecraft."  
My face harden. " I am not a Peacecraft."  
"I think I heard differently, 'my friend'." Stormy sneered.  
"What is this propose of this bloody battle?!" I shouted at her angrily.  
The Dark Mobile Suit's, which turned out to be Black Shadow, beam sword appeared. It was like Duo's scythe but it had the two blades, two at each end, in the opposite directions.   
"For you killing my family! Leaving me homeless!" Stormy yelled at me.  
I laughed. "Then they shouldn't fought it the war. My dear child. That is what you are, a simple, immature-"  
"SHUT UP!" And that's where the battle began.  
  
  
One thing, I don't know why.  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself how.  
I tried so hard…  
  
Stormy was matching my moves. She has been practicing ever since our last battle a year and a half ago. But she knew she could never match me.   
"Give up girl!" I shouted, smashing AWZ's fist into the left breast of the DS.  
"Never! I shall kill you! I shall end the Gundams!" Stormy laughed as if she was insane.  
I stopped fighting and laughed with her, almost insanely.  
Stormy got a bit a fear in her and stopped, staring at me. I looked back at her and I flicked a High-beam button, to blind her.  
"Ahhh! Hey!" I grabbed her from behind and slowly had my wings cover her. "Wh-what are you planning? Peacecraft!"  
"Let's get one thing straight. I am not a Peacecraft. And second of all, I run this show, not you."  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was a part of your property.  
Remembering all the time you fought with me,  
I'm surprised   
It got so far…  
  
"Well I guess I must hand you gundam pilots. Since your precious Angel has pasted away. It's a shame Heero, such a shame." Relena put a hand on my right shoulder. "I shall lead you now."  
Ever since then we we're Relena's puppets. We did nothing want she wanted. I was too stupid to even pay attention, so was the other. We still could not believe the Death of Angel.   
"Dear Heero," Relena took my hand in her's one sun and beautiful day. "I think it's time for you to settle down. The gundam pilots are done with."  
Her head rest against my arm, as I stared out into the yard of the palace.  
"We shall get married. Nothing shall bother us." Relena got up and got into my face.  
Her hands cupped my face and she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against mine.  
I then felt something in me, alive, being reborn…  
"No." I pushed her back, making her fall to the ground.  
Relena gasped, surprised at my reaction.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before.  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me.  
In the end…  
  
"Where is Heero? Why will you not answer me!" all of us was laying around in her office, excepted Heero who was getting all personal off the grounds of the palace.  
"Calm down Princess. He shall come and get you." Duo grinned, leaning against the door, making sure Relena could not leave.  
Relena was starting to get a bit worried. "Move Maxwell."  
"Sorry. I can't. I was told to stand here and not let you pass." Duo took a sip of his beer.  
"Move now!" Relena bellowed.  
Wu-fei grabbed her right arm and pulled Relena from Duo. "Shut up woman."  
"Just sit down Relena and you shall wait." Trowa said.  
Wu-fei threw her into her chair and we waited.  
Heero then came in a few seconds later. Relena stood up quietly and walked to him.  
"What is wrong with you and your friends?" Relena asked.  
Heero pulled out his gun and pointed at her chest, before Relena got any closer. Relena gasped.  
"What have to done to my Heero?"  
I then pulled out my gun and pointed to her head. "You do not know Heero that well enough to know he was never yours."  
"Before, you were al-"  
"Under your control because we were too zoned out because of Angel's death. But we found something out." Trowa got his gun out also.  
"You kill her. Your got that pilot to kill herself." Wu-fei whispered in her ear.  
Relena pushed us back and backed away. "What?"  
"You knew the only where Angel was to be defend was to beat her at her own game. They crazy Looney you sent to battle her, you knew, she would destroy her by killing herself because of the danger your looney caused." Heero puts his gun down, but walked closer to Relena.  
Relena got up and ran to the door, pushing by Duo, getting outside, calling for help.  
  
You kept everything inside and even thought I tired,  
It all fell apart.  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually,  
Be a memory of a time when I..  
Tired so hard  
And got so far.  
But in the end  
It doesn't really matter.  
I had to fall and lose it all.  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
I was breathing deeply as Iran around, calling for help. 


End file.
